


Highway to Hell

by IcedCappuccino (SindyB)



Series: Connor the (Ex) Hunter [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, OCxRejection is crystal clear, Onesided OCxConnor, additional tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyB/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Undercover to spy a high-profile drug dealer and catch that said dealer on site? Easy peasy.Except it's not, pretending to be a special chauffeur in a world full of illegal activities and dirty secrets make everything harder. A simple assignment escalates quickly to a game of survival where there's no winner, no people easy to catch, only hunter or being hunted.





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah, finally multiple chapters story! You can see how much this story inspired by few action movies haha

**Detroit Police Department, Detroit, 30 April 2039 01:30 PM**

“Detective Connor Anderson. On my office, now!” the famous voice which belongs to Captain Fowler boomed clearly, made the older Anderson on his desk stared at Connor with questioning look.

Connor on the other hand chose to walk to the office of Fowler. “Don’t worry Hank, I won’t do anything wrong, especially against laws.”

Hank just nodded, the lieutenant’s hand made a gesture to shoo Connor.

Then Connor stood in front of Captain Fowler’s office, he took a breath even though he didn’t need it. He even adjusted his tie, wanted to look presentable. Decided everything was good, he opened glass door. His optical unit could detect the captain tapped his fingers, he even analyzed the stress level, 5 percent higher than usual. Could this be a trouble for him? That thought made his own stress level rose up a little.

“Hello, detective. Please take a seat.” Sound of a chair being pulled can be heard.

“Is something wrong, Captain? I’m detecting your stress level higher 5% than usual”

Fowler’s fingers stopped tapping against his desk, “ah right, you can do that. I just have a special assignment for you. Before that… I have a question, have you notice that Red Ice cases blow up for past two weeks?”

“Yes, I have. I’ve already mapped how much overdose and illegal transaction cases happen lately. According our sources, Red Ice transaction often happen at western part of Detroit” Connor shifted his sit position, serious face could be seen on his face.

“Good. Because what I mean special assignment is… you will go undercover to uncover these Red ices network. The reason why I choose you? The FBI and SWAT ask me to ‘lend’ you they said. Seems they really interest on you, maybe they want to hire you? Also tomorrow you will join briefing with them”

Connor stood up but before he walked away to the door, he faced the Captain again. “Am I alone in this?”

“Yes, after all you’re a full fledge detective now. Dismiss.”

Connor left the captain’s office without a word.

In his desk, Connor realized that Hank Anderson already sat on his chair, waiting for him. Even though his face didn’t show anything, Hank was worried with Connor well-being. Everyone on DPD knows, rarely good news came from Fowler’s office especially Hank and Reed were the usual visitors for their disciplinary warnings.

“So, what’s up?” Hank’s rough voice was starting the conversation.

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant. Like I said before, I don’t do anything against law. It’s just Captain Fowler gave an assignment”

Hank nodded his head, “I see. So tell me what he told you to do”

“Captain said I will join SWAT and FBI to spy a big Red Ice dealer to catch him, undercover mission”

Hank blinked, one time, two times. For a few minutes, there’s silence filled the air. Until the lieutenant chose to raise his voice.

“GODDAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, CONNOR? THAT’S TOO FUCKING DANGEROUS.”

Okay, Connor didn’t expect the old man in front of him to explode. Wasn’t Hank already on the same shoes as him before while he was active in Red Ice Task Force? Connor’s left eyebrows lifted.

“Don’t worry Lieutenant, I intended to infiltrate too. You know the reason why I have social module on my software, don’t you?”

Hank rubbed his temple, a bottle of whiskey maybe a good idea to cure his upcoming headache. That blasted Jeffrey.

“I know, you winked at me at that time while I ate and said ‘adapting to human unpredictability is one of your features’ but still Connor! What the fuck!?”

Connor shrugged, one of habit he picked up from observing human on his free time (or Hank’s said, you were staring at random people, that’s creepy Connor!) which according to his research, human chose this gesture to show that he or she didn’t understand too.

A tired sigh escaped from Hank’s lips and mumble, “I guess this is what happen if you have a fucking robot son with advance features.”

Yet Connor decided to keep silent, even though his audio sensor heard Hank’s semi-compliment to him clearly.

…

**Detroit Police Department, Detroit, 31 April 2039 09:30 AM**

Connor opened up a door to a meeting room. Inside, there’s already people filled the room, he almost late by the way because Hank decided to get drunk last night and of course tried to wake up a sober adult male was hard. Said adult male a grumpy too.

“Oh look, the plastic prick detective finally came! Is your internal clock combusted or what? Usually you’re on time, tin can!” Of course Gavin Reed was here too, after all Red Ice Cases was his duty.

“Good morning to you, too, Detective Reed” Connor sat down to an available chair.

His face recognition software recognized SWAT team Captain, the famous Captain Allen.

“Also good morning for you, Captain”

“Oh you’re that android from hostage situation last year, never thought Fowler chose you” the Captain sneered.

Connor just flashed his smile, he knew those two dislike toward android still going on. But what could he do? Not everyone was Hank who easily accepted a big change in society like androids as a new intelligent life-form

“Anyway, we better start the meeting, no one wants stay in a room with a tin can any longer". Those words came from Detective Reed's mouth.

\------

So, to summarize the long meeting, this one dealer was like an eel. So slimy, easily avoided law. There’s even a suspicion that higher people played their part to make sure the dealer got away. They needed to capture him on the site, while doing his illegal transaction and that was Connor’s part to spy on him. They told him to undercover as one of university student to get closer with the daughter of the dealer.

Connor raised his hand, “I don’t think that is a good idea everyone”

Every pair of eyes was on him.

“So what, Tin Can? Have another idea? …prick”

His LED circling to yellow color, “I think I better undercover as their chauffeur. Not only it’s safer unlike I get closer to the mafia’s daughter, but the emotional attachment between them not that strong. I can get closer yet at the same time I am not”

Reed scoffed before turned to laughter, “emotional attachment? Jeez, there’s no way you will fall in love with her”

“No Detective, that’s not me. The daughter is in fact have big chance to like me. Because I saw her account on twitter talking fondly about me who chased an armed robber three days ago”

No one commented on his idea.

“Well, since you are the one who suggest that idea, all yours, _Detective_.” Captain Allen's crossed his two arms, stared at Connor with sharp eyes.

Connor stood up, time to visit clothing store and prepared for everything.


End file.
